War Machine Armor Mark III
|B2 = }} |image = 55389f460798b156afedf3f231b4df5f.jpg |based = Model 11 |appearances = Captain America: Civil War |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |user = James Rhodes |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark III (3) |codename = War Machine |class = War Machine Armor |type = War Machine Mark III Suit |armorcolor = Black and Silver Platings |height = User's Height |status = Disabled (Arc Reactor Destroyed) |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark IV |systems = Status System Propulsion System Shoulder Cannon's Auto-Targeting System With Manual Override |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Sonic Cannons Micro-Cannons Left Shoulder Quad Barreled Cannon Micro Missiles War Hammer |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = Left Shoulder Quad Barrel Cannon Programmable Ammunition (Shoulder Cannon) War Hammer |preceded = War Machine Armor Mark II |followed = War Machine Armor Mark IV |creator = Tony Stark |color = Green |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- }} The War Machine Armor Mark III is the third version of the War Machine Armor built and created by Tony Stark for his best friend Rhodey. It is the successor to the War Machine Armor Mark II and appeared in Captain America: Civil War. Armor Design The War Machine Armor Mark III's design is very similar to the War Machine Armor Mark II, '''only being bulkier in appearance, having a hexagonal unibeam and more weapons. Armor Capabilities This armor has all of the capabilities of its predecessor. Armor Features * Left Shoulder, Quad Barreled Cannon with Programmable HE rounds * Hexagonal Unibeam * More Powerful Weapons * Titanium Plating * Bulky Body Armor (in appearence) Weapons Repulsors This armor's powerful iconic weapons can be used for a variety of functions including flight, heating, cutting, or incapacitating. War Hammer A non-lethal baton used to paralyze the opponent with concussive force strikes. Stored in back right side of the suit. Micro-Cannons Micro-Cannons stored on upper and lower part of both of the armor gauntlets. Fires caseless rounds. Due ammunition's nature and internal feeding mechanism the suit only has to eject spent propelant cases (stored inside the gauntlets). Quad Barreled Cannon Quad barreled cannon stored behind War Machine's left shoulder. Features caseless, programmable High-Explosive (HE) rounds. The rounds can be set to mid-air explosion (airburst), Impact detonation and delayed detonation modes. Other Weapons This armor is equipped with a variety of other weapons. These weapons include: * Sonic Cannons (Non-Lethal) * Right Shoulder, Micro-Missile Launcher * Chest, Micro-Missile Launchers History Creation The armor was created sometime after the Battle of Sokovia and before the events of the Sokovia Accords. Civil War During the time of the Sokovia accords, the War Machine Armor Mark III was Rhodes' current armor. He donned it to intervene Black Panther's chase with Captain America for the Winter Soldier. Later on, Rhodes used the armor in the battle against Roger's team. After the battle, he was one of the few active members left and chased down Roger's quinjet. Falcon was tailing him and requested Vision for backup. Vision fired a beam from the mindstone but missed his intended target, Wilson. Instead, the beam directly hit the armor's reactor, disabling it. Rhodes fell to the ground, as neither Stark nor Wilson was able to catch him. His fall knocked him out and left him paralyzed. Other Media Lego Marvel Avengers The '''War Machine Mark III Armor is an armor, appears in the game. Although, if you're finding this War Machine armor, it is not available in the game, but other than that, this character is inside the Civil War DLC, alongside with the Iron Man Mark 46. This DLC can be purchased to a minimum 1.35$ USD. Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 The War Machine Mark III Armor is also a playable armor in the game. It seems after completing the Level 19 - On Board The Sword in Story Mode. You may need to do the Free Play mode, to do this, equip only one character that can go to every ventilation systems, '''there you see that character card(?) over there, there, you can see that ventilation system which it connects to over there. There you have unlocked the '''War Machine Mark III Armor. Notes * This armor is the third version of the War Machine Armor. Gallery Photo(1299).png Photo(1300).png maxresdefault (10).jpg captain-america-civil-war-war-machine-hottoys-1.jpg captain-america-civil-war-trailer-disney-81.jpg marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-10.jpg 5199801-0545303730-6-tv-.jpg captain-america_civil-war_still-via-airungarky-4.jpg 55389f460798b156afedf3f231b4df5f.jpg Civil-War-War-Machine-Bust-Hot-Toys.jpg WM sonic cannon 2.png photo_902658_thumb.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_195.jpg Col._James_Rhodes_(Bucharest_-_War_Machine_Armor_Mark_III).png marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-08.jpg marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-06.jpg marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-feature-902621-1.jpg marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902621-04.jpg War Machine Mark 3~09.png Phil-saunders-warmachinemk3-a4web.jpg|Concept Model WM sonic cannon.jpg|Sonic Cannon in use References External inks * ---- Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Cinematic Armors